Sudden Happening
by MysteryLlama
Summary: What turn of events will happen when Maka catches Soul cheating on her? She's going to get him back with the help of her three best friends, showing him who's in charge.


**This is a long one-shot. Characters are bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

_All This Happened Too Fast..._

Soul and Maka have gone out for a while now. Maka was thrilled that the guy of her dreams asked her out. Soul acted like he cared in the beginning, but things have started to fade between the two over the past months...

-Soul and Maka's Apartment-

"Hey Soul!" Maka cutely said as she plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Oh. Hey." Soul plainly greeted back, not taking his eyes off the TV. Maka looked at him and sighed, causing Soul to notice.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked.

"You never take the time to be with me, Soul. You seem more interested in other things lately and we don't even act like a couple anymore." Maka confessed. Soul was shocked to hear that. He wanted to stay with Maka so that she could be happy...but also, he didn't want to be found out that he was seeing another girl. Maka was still his meister.

"Sorry, Maka. I didn't know you felt like that."

"It's fine." She smiled. The red-eyed teenager looked at the clock and saw that he was supposed to be with his other girlfriend. He quickly got up.

"What's wrong Soul?" Maka innocently questioned.

"Um, I have to go somewhere." Soul replied, pointing his thumb to the door.

_Of course. He always leaves. But this time I'm going to ask him where he's going!_ Maka thought determined.

"Okay. But where are you headed?"

"...To BlackStar's place." Soul lied. He was really going over to a store to meet the other girl. He was going to buy her whatever she wanted because it was their one month anniversary.

"Oh. Well have fun!" Maka waved.

"Thanks." Soul left. The second the door closed Maka looked up and blew her bangs.

"What am I going to do while he's gone?" Maka questioned herself. She then remembered a bracelet she wanted at a particular shop. The girl got up and headed out the door. She walked to the store that was only a few blocks away. Maka had on a pink hoodie with blue jeans and her hair was down. It was chilly out so her hood was over her head and she had her hands in her pockets. When she passed the window of the shop she saw a familiar white-haired boy in it. She stopped in her tracks to look at him with another girl.

_That can't be Soul...could it?_

Maka saw a girl hold the bracelet she was going to buy. She handed it to Soul and he took it and smiled. When Maka saw those sharp teeth of his she knew it was him. She gasped as she saw him pay for it and hand it to the girl hugging her. Silent tears came out of Maka's eyes as she stared at them. Immediately, she ran to BlackStar's house. Once she knocked on the door, Tsubaki answered it and saw Maka looking down.

"Hi Maka! What's wrong?" Tsubaki worriedly asked.

"Is Soul here?" Maka asked nervously, shaking as she said that. She didn't take her eyes off of the ground.

"No, he's not. Are you looking for him?"

"That liar." Maka angrily said clenching her fists and gritting her teeth.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"THAT LIAR!" Maka screamed and ran off.

"Wait! Maka!" Tsubaki pleaded as she saw her friend run. Maka ran over the streets, almost getting crushed by cars as she was trying to get to Kid's house. She rang the doorbell and panted, waiting for someone, anyone, to answer the door. Kid opened it and saw Maka with her hands her knees, breathing heavily, tears dropping on the ground.

"Maka are you -!" Kid was cut off when Maka crashed into him and hugged him. Maka was sobbing and Kid didn't know why. He didn't know what to do. He just hugged her back without a word. Liz came downstairs and saw the two. She ran over to them.

"Maka!" Liz took Maka out of Kid's grasp and hugged her tightly.

"Kid, help me get her to our guest room! She's about to pass out!" Liz yelled. Kid grabbed the crying girl bridal-style and ran up the stairs. Liz followed him. When they came to the room Kid set her down on the bed and tucked her in. Maka already passed out from all that crying.

"I'll go get her a heater. She's cold." He said then ran out the room. Liz sat down next to the sleeping girl and looked at her softly. She already knew why Maka was crying. Maka had told her and Patty that she had noticed Soul leaving and not paying attention. Liz being an expert on social things knew he was cheating on her. She didn't say anything because she didn't have the proof...and because it would break Maka's heart if she found out; like now.

_That bastard._ Liz thought.

Maka's eyes fluttered open and looked around.

"What am I doing here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You're here because you had a breakdown." Kid explained, walking into the room. He handed Maka the heater and she accepted it. She remembered how she fell in front of Kid like that, then blushed.

"S-Sorry about that. I just...was so shocked."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because she caught Soul cheating on her." Liz said. Maka looked up at Liz.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"I had a feeling." Liz confessed. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I knew you'd end up like this either way."

Maka frowned. But then she just took a deep breath and asked Kid something.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a couple of days? I don't want to face Soul."

"Alrigh-"

"Of course you can!" Liz agreed. "I'll invite Tsubaki over too so then we'll have a sleepover! This is just what you need to get your mind off of this! Kid, I need you to go out tonight. Go hang out with BlackStar and don't come back until tomorrow. And...invite Soul over to be with you two, so he won't be with that girl."

"Alright, I'll go pack my things." Kid sighed then walked out. Maka spoke up.

"Don't I need to get my things too?"

"Nah, you can borrow some of my clothes!" Liz cheerfully responded.

"Okay, thanks." Maka got up. "Liz, can I borrow a towel and some clothes please? I'm going to take a shower."

"Yeah, sure." Liz showed Maka to her room and chose a nightgown for her to wear. Liz gave her a black short that was for sleeping and a white t-shirt. Then tossed her a towel.

"There ya go."

"Thank you!" Maka ran off to the bathroom. Liz picked up her phone and called Soul. After a few rings he answered.

"Hey Liz what's up?"

"Let me get to my point. Where are you right now? And if you lie I swear you'll be sorry."

"...I'm at someone's house. Why'd you call me?"

"Who's house are you at?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"You don't know the person."

"What's your relationship with the girl that's right next you?"

"What? What does it matter to you? And how did you now she's a girl?"

"Again. Answer the damn question."

"She's my girlfriend."

"I thought you were dating Maka."

"I am."

"No. You're not. It's over between you guys."

"WHAT? Since when?"

"Since now."

"Why?"

"'Cause you cheated on her dammit!"

"...Did she find out?"

"Damn right she did. Why the hell did you cheat on her?"

"How did she find out?"

"I don't know and that shouldn't matter! She would've found out anyways! She's not stupid, Soul! Now why did you cheat on her!"

"Because she seemed happy with me!"

"...Soul, has she looked happy _at all_ during the past few months?"

"No."

"Then she wasn't happy. She had weird feelings about you ever since you met another girl. I knew you were cheating on Maka."

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways. Anyway I want you to stay away from Maka. She won't be seeing you for a while."

"What? No! Where will she be?"

"She'll be with Kid, Patty, and I. And since when could you make her decisions? She's staying with us, whether you like it or not. Now say your goodbye, 'cause you broke her heart."

"Tell her I said sorry."

"Oh, you'll be sorry." Liz evilly said then hung up. After that she called Tsubaki and told her to come over. Tsubaki agreed and said she would be there soon. Liz went downstairs and set up the living room with snacks and made space for the girls to sit. Kid walked down the stairs with a bag behind his back.

"Well then, I'll be off now."

"Okay. Bye Kid!" Liz waved.

"Bye...could you do me a favor before I leave?"

"Sure, what?"

"Tell Maka I said to get better...and that Soul isn't worth it." Kid turned his back and left without another word. The door closed behind him. Liz blinked once then smirked.

"It's so obvious that he likes her." Liz figured out. Just then the doorbell rang and Liz answered it to find Tsubaki. She greeted her and walked in. Liz closed the door and called Patty down.

"PATTY GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"COMING!" Patty responded. Not a second later she came skipping down the stairs and sat on the floor in front of Tsubaki and Liz.

"Patty, it happened. I just explained it to Tsubaki. What are we going to do?"

"Hmm...We could try to get Soul to be jealous of Maka by boosting up her appearance! _Or_, we could make sure Soul never comes here again. OR, we could get him to break up with that girl."

"Those are all great ideas Patty! Tsubaki, you got anything?"

"Umm, we could try to get Kid to ask Maka out...and then make Soul jealous by him seeing how good a girlfriend Maka could be." Tsubaki suggested.

"That's good too! Okay, I have decided! Patty, we'll go with your 1st and 3rd idea and Tsubaki's! So we'll boost up Maka's appearance, get the girl to break up with Soul, and get Kid to go out with Maka! It's perfect!" Liz clapped her hands together, overjoyed.

"This should be good!" Patty commented. Then Maka came downstairs wearing the clothes Liz gave her.

"Hey guys!" Maka greeted.

"Hey!" They all said in unison. Then they realized they needed to change into their PJ's. Liz volunteered to go first. She left the room to change. Maka sat down with Patty and Tsubaki.

"Hi Maka! How are you?" Tsubaki asked sweetly.

"I'm fine! You?"

"Same here." Tsubaki chuckled.

Maka then remembered about what happened earlier when she screamed and ran away from her. Feeling bad, she apologized.

"Tsubaki? I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to run away or scream like that."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," Tsubaki smiled. "Liz explained to me what happened with Soul. I'm sorry to hear that."

"...It's fine. I don't need him anyways." Maka mumbled, clearly upset. Then Liz came downstairs with a blue sleeveless tight shirt and black short shorts like Maka.

"I'm back! Who's going to change next?"

"I will. Be right back!" Tsubaki volunteered. When she was gone Liz spoke.

"Maka. We have it all planned out for you. We will make Soul regret he ever cheated on you. Right Patty?"

"YES! REVENGE WILL BE OURS!" Patty squealed, putting her arm up. Maka gulped.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Just make you look really pretty, Soul jealous, hook you up with Kid, and get that girl to break up with that bastard who broke your heart!" Patty cheerfully replied.

"WHAT!" Maka exclaimed.

"We're doing this because we love you!" Liz assured.

"Yeah!" Patty agreed. Tsubaki walked downstairs wearing a tight bright yellow shirt and pants. Patty saw her come down and jumped up.

"My turn!" Patty said and ran upstairs. Tsubaki sat down next to Liz and across from Maka.

"So Maka, are you going to face Soul anytime soon?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't think so. I'm going to stay here until I'm comfortable seeing him again." She shifted.

"Oh okay."

Then Patty came downstairs wearing a pink, loose spaghetti-strapped dress up to her knees while holding a giraffe. She sat down next to Maka and handed her the stuffed animal.

_That was fast!_ Maka, Liz, and Tsubaki thought in unison.

"Here you go!"

Maka took the giraffe and looked at it. She sweat-dropped.

"Patty, why'd you give me a giraffe?"

"To comfort you! Cuddle with it. You'll see!" Patty smiled.

"O-Okay." Maka held it to her face and closed her eyes. She held it tighter and smiled. Then she opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. She blushed a deep red.

"Ah! What am I doing?" Maka gasped, letting go of the giraffe. Patty took it.

"You were cuddling the giraffe like I told you to. Hee hee did you enjoy it?"

Maka sighed and looked away. "Y-Yeah. I did." She said still blushing. Everyone laughed. After that they all talked and fooled around. Maka was having a lot of fun and completely forgot about Soul until he called her at 3 am in the morning. Maka looked at her phone as it rang. She hesitated to pick it up but eventually did. Everyone was asleep except Liz. Maka thought she was, though. Liz pretended like she was sleeping but listened to Maka's conversation.

"Soul?"

"Hey Maka."

"HANG UP ON THAT BASTARD BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING ELSE!" Liz yelled, obviously making sure Soul heard it. Maka jumped and turned around.

"Liz! I thought you were asleep!"

"Psh. You _thought_." Liz said, eyes still closed.

"Are you awake?" Soul asked.

"No, I'm skydiving." Maka sarcastically responded. Soul was about to say something but then remembered what happened with the guys.

* * *

-Flashback-

Soul, BlackStar, and Kid were playing truth or dare. The bottle was on Soul.

"Damn." Soul muttered.

"Kid, it's your turn! As much as it pains me you must go first!" BlackStar said loudly clutching his chest. Kid sighed.

"Okay," Kid looked at Soul. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Kid's eyelids then lowered. "I dare you to explain to me why you cheated on Maka."

Soul's eyes widened. Then he became mad.

"How the hell did you know?"

"Liz knows doesn't she? Everybody does by now."

"WHAT! SOUL, YOU! YOU...!" BlackStar couldn't think of anything to say to him, but he was disappointed that he cheated on his childhood friend. Soul just ignored him.

"Soul. Answer the question." Kid insisted.

"...Why the hell does it matter to you?"

"Because I care for Maka."

Soul shrugged. "I don't really have a reason. I liked Maka, but then another girl came along. I didn't want to leave Maka because she seemed happy."

Kid's eyebrows narrowed. "Tch," He got up and walked away. Before he entered another room, he said something else. "I want you to stay away from Maka. I don't want her heart broken again." Then he left and BlackStar spoke.

"You screwed up man. Everyone's pissed at you."

-End of Flashback-

Maka broke the silence. "Why did you call me Soul? Do you know what time it is?"

Soul then froze. _Why did I call Maka?_

Liz then grabbed the phone from her friend and put it up to her mouth.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her."

"I just wanted -"

"What? Are you gonna make up an excuse? Maka doesn't wanna hear crap, okay? Now bye." Liz hung up and tossed the phone at Maka then plopped back down on the bed. Maka was frozen.

"Liz...what did you...what do you mean you told him to stay away from me?!" Maka exclaimed.

"I called him earlier and gave him a warning. I made sure he stays away from you," Liz explained. "Now go to sleep."

Maka was at a loss of words so she just sighed and went to bed.

-The Next Day-

Liz and Patty woke up to the smell of pancakes. They looked toward the kitchen and saw Maka and Tsubaki putting the food on the table. Maka noticed them.

"Oh, good morning! Come and eat, the food's ready!" She called to them in a cheerful tone. The raven-haired girl had finished setting up the table and sat down. Maka did so as well. Liz and Patty rushed to eat. They finished the food after 30 minutes. Tsubaki washed the dishes and Patty and Liz went to change. Maka sat down on the couch and was lost in an ocean of thoughts.

_Why did Soul cheat on me? What did I do to deserve this?_

She almost became teary-eyed until Tsubaki tapped her shoulder. Maka turned around and Tsubaki sat down beside her.

"Hey Maka, are you okay?"

"...Yeah."

"I'm sorry about Soul. We'll do everything we can to make you feel better."

"Thanks," Then Maka remembered what Patty told her. "What are you going to do first?"

"First we'll make you more attractive!" Tsubaki replied. Then Liz and Patty came up to them. Liz was holding a silver case and Patty set out a chair in the center of the living room. Maka gulped.

"C'mon Maka!" The younger Thompson sister patted the chair. Maka got up and sat on it. Liz bent down beside Maka and opened the case. It revealed tons of make-up. There was a variety of colors for everything. Liz put on a smirk.

"Pick, Maka." She whispered in her ear, causing Maka to shiver. Liz shrugged.

"Well then, I guess I'll pick." Liz chose a light green eye shadow that made Maka's eyes more noticeable. Liz put it on her as Patty and Tsubaki observed. Once Liz completed that, Tsubaki handed her black eyeliner. Liz carefully put it on her patient. After that she put on mascara that made Maka's eyelashes look longer. Then she put on very light scarlet lipstick on her. It didn't show too much. Liz put on other stuff on her and then she was done.

"There! I'm finished!" Liz clapped at her accomplishment. Maka looked amazing according to her friends. She looked at herself in the mirror in awe. She stared at herself in disbelief. Then it came to her.

"I'm not going out in public like this, am I?" Maka turned around and asked.

"Of course you are! It's the whole point! We have school remember?" Patty said. Maka's eyes widened and looked at the clock. It was 6 am and dark out.

_I woke up this__ early?_ The ash-blond girl thought.

"There's_ no way_ I'm going out like this! Especially in school!" She pouted.

"Yes you are! C'mon let's get ready." Tsubaki suggested.

"Not you too!" Maka cried. Tsubaki giggled and took Maka upstairs. When they left, Liz and Patty looked at each other and grinned. They were thinking of a plan to torture Soul. When they finished planning they went upstairs to change. When they all came downstairs they all were wearing similar outfits. They wore thin dresses that went above their knees.

It was spaghetti strapped too. They all wore black flats. Maka wore a red one that had a black belt above her abs and tied to the back in a bow. Tsubaki wore a light sliver one that had red flower designs at the bottom of it. It also had the black belt. Liz was wearing one that was very light blue and white-ish. Her dress was in a checkered pattern. She had three dark blue stripes at the bottom of her dress. She had the belt that went the same way except it was dark blue. Patty wore one that was black and had the same black belt. Her dress had a dark brown stripe at the bottom. They all went to school.

-Class-

All the girls walked in class and all the guys stared at them. Some had hearts in their eyes and some fainted. Of course, Soul, BlackStar, and Kid noticed them too. Kid blushed at the sight of Maka. Soul stared at her in awe and BlackStar just looked at them plainly, not getting the point. BlackStar did think Tsubaki was pretty, though. The girls walked to their seats. Liz winked at some guys making them daydream. Tsubaki sat next to BlackStar and talked with him. Patty was getting complements from boys and she just laughed. Maka sat down in between Soul and Kid. She completely ignored Soul. Kid blushed even more now that Maka was right next to him.

"Hey Kid!" She looked at him.

"Oh, h-hey Maka." Kid stuttered. He soon snapped out of it.

"Do you like my dress?"

"Yeah I do. It's very pretty. Your make-up is well done too." He complemented. Maka blushed. Soul rolled his eyes and tapped Maka on the shoulder. She turned around.

"What's with the outfit?" He rudely asked.

"I just thought I would wear something different for a change, ya know?" She winked and turned back to Kid. Soul was left there in shock. Then he remembered about the break up.

"Maka!"

"Hmm?" She didn't face him. Soul grabbed her shoulder and made her face him. "What do you want?" She angrily asked.

"Are we over?" Soul blurted out. Maka just stared at him.

"Yes we are. Didn't you get the message?" Maka then took his hand off of her and turned around again. Her and Kid were talking and Soul was getting jealous, just as planned. When class was over, Kid and Maka walked out together chatting. Soul was pissed and walked off home. Kid finally had the courage to ask Maka out and she agreed. They walked home together, holding hands. Kid explained to Maka that he's always had feelings her, even before she dated Soul; thus resulting in her hitting him in the head.

"Ow. What'd you do that for?" Kid asked while rubbing his head.

"For not telling me earlier!" Maka complained as she crossed her arms.

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess." Maka said, not looking at him. Then they continued to go home. When they arrived home they noticed Liz and Patty weren't there.

_Oh no._ Maka thought. She ran out of the house and to Soul's apartment. _I'm too late! Liz and Patty probably already did something to Soul!_

When she arrived there she saw her weapon tied up to a chair and a girl crying.

"What's going on?" The stunned meister asked. Liz and Patty turned their heads to Maka.

"Oh, Maka," Liz said. "We got this girl to break up with Soul!"

"You what?!" Maka turned her head to the girl and saw her sobbing. "What's wrong?"

The girl harshly pushed Maka away.

"I know Soul loved you more! He never liked me! He cheated on me!"

Maka just looked at her. _That's exactly how I felt._ She turned to Soul.

"Soul, explain to Maka why you cheated on her with this girl." Patty ordered. Soul sighed.

"I didn't want to make you unhappy. I saw how glad you were when I first asked you out. Then I came across another girl. I liked her too. I knew if I left you for someone else you'd be heartbroken. So I decided to stay with you."

Maka clenched her fists. "That's called cheating, Soul. Even if you have a reason, you don't do it."

"Maka..."

"You jerk!" Maka ran off. The twin sisters faced Soul and glared at him. He gulped. Soul's other ex-girlfriend walked off after balling her eyes out. Liz and Patty tortured him a few seconds later, getting their revenge.

-Kid's House-

Maka was sitting next to Kid on the couch. He was comforting her as she tried to calm down.

"Maka, it's okay. He won't hurt you again, I promise."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Sure...Maka..."

"What?" She looked up at him, confused. "Why'd you trail off?" She saw Kid looking in the opposite direction. Then he turned his head toward her.

"...I know this is sudden but, I love you." Kid said. Maka stared at him.

"Why?" She asked. Kid twitched.

_I just confessed to her and she asks why? That's different. But, it's what makes her special._ Kid smiled as he thought.

"I love you because of who you are. Everything about you is amazing. You're beautiful inside and out."

Maka smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

**To be honest this isn't my best piece of work. ****I do realize Maka is too sensitive in this story. ****I rushed it, so I'm sorry to all you wonderful readers who took the time to read this. Please review!**


End file.
